


On the rocks

by NatalieRyan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Day 9, Gen, Mac Whump, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, Whumptober 2020, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: This story idea came to life several months ago when I found a picture on Pinterest with instructions about how to make summery strawberry pina coladas. And I was like, Mac could be a good bartender, right? Mixing drinks is chemistry, and he'd be amazing. I shared the idea with SabbyStarlight, and she said to write it down.Cue in several months later, when I decided to switch one of the alternative prompts with the one for today, and I dug up the screenshots. Then I turned to my other trusty brainstorming partner, and let me tell you, between discussing things with Sabby and thistle, I had the idea all shaped up.So, for your entertainment, and mine, have a bartender Mac... and some comfort.Happy reading!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	On the rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts), [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> This story idea came to life several months ago when I found a picture on Pinterest with instructions about how to make summery strawberry pina coladas. And I was like, Mac could be a good bartender, right? Mixing drinks is chemistry, and he'd be amazing. I shared the idea with SabbyStarlight, and she said to write it down.  
> Cue in several months later, when I decided to switch one of the alternative prompts with the one for today, and I dug up the screenshots. Then I turned to my other trusty brainstorming partner, and let me tell you, between discussing things with Sabby and thistle, I had the idea all shaped up.  
> So, for your entertainment, and mine, have a bartender Mac... and some comfort.  
> Happy reading!

When they got the assignment, Mac didn't give too much thought about what it'd entail. The name " _ The Cadillac Lounge _ " didn't ring any bell, but that was because the night club was one of those places that weren't open for just everyone. Which was just another code for a place where clandestine operations were happening behind the closed doors of the high end building that served as the location for the club. 

Thanks to a program Riley and Jill perfected in the last few months, the Phoenix Foundation was able to pick up chatter on the dark web about a meeting between a CIA agent by the name of Walter Gordon meeting with someone who went by the name of Jeffrey Wright. After Riley hunted for more information on Mr. Wright, she discovered that he and Gordon were in business for years and that Gordon had been selling state secrets for years that had resulted in several deadly events. Jack thought that he was going to be sick. He knew Walter Gordon from his CIA days and they were paired on missions before. Jack didn't know him that well, but Gordon never struck him as the type that would betray his country and the people he worked with. But in the end, no one that was a betraying son of a bitch ever looked the part.  _ And Jack should know looks were deceiving, he was in the job long enough to know that. _

Hence why Matty decided that he was going in the club as a backup, but would be staying out of sight once Gordon and Wright made their entry. Matty wasn't going to take chances with two dangerous men in a full club without her best team. 

Once they gathered enough intel that Walter Gordon was supposed to hand Jeffrey Wright a thumb drive with names of twenty CIA operatives with active aliases working all over Europe, mostly in France, they started making a plan. 

Which consisted mostly on Mac getting around in the role of a bartender. 

Matty's suggestion was met with a little bit of skepticism and wonder if Mac could really do it, but they had the best shot with Mac manning the bar and the rest of the team spread around the club to cover the most vulnerable spots. 

Luckily for Jack, there was a little piece of privacy in the club behind a long purple velvet curtain that could give him enough cover to retreat to, thanks to Riley hacking the cameras on the inside of the club. 

Bozer and Leanna were to enter as a couple, Riley and Desi separately, enough not to make anyone suspicious and Jack was to appear first, to settle in before Mac's shift started. 

Once the live drop was going to happen, Desi and the team were supposed to move in on Gordon and Wright, get them in custody and take hold of the thumb drive with the intel on it before Wright had a chance to upload it somewhere or hand it off to someone. 

_ Easy as pie. _

...

Which was never easy, but they hoped this time it would be. 

Mac dressed in the purple slacks and black shirt Matty chose for him, saying this look would suit him the best. His hair had grown a little bit, enough to be placed in a bun and Jack was the one to get his hair done (preceded by a lot of Texas drawl and how he braided his sister's hair back in the day and that he still had the skills. Mac was no one to argue with that). 

And Mac had to admit it even if it was to himself only that, yes, indeed Jack had skills. He put something on his hair that felt nice as the comb ran through strands that always sort of got torn off when Mac did it. Jack was surprisingly gentle and wrangled Mac's hair in a neat bun and Mac liked it. 

He was getting ready for "work", a last minute replacement to the temporary bartender that the club hired on weekends, that said bartender recommended. Mac was sure Matty dosed the bartender's water bottle with ipecac and made him suggest Mac as a replacement because he was feeling sick. 

Which was true. 

As Mac stepped behind the bar, he scanned the place for where the glasses and alcohol stood and immediately his gaze traveled to the entrance that Gordon and Wright should come through in about thirty minutes give or take. 

That gave Mac enough time to familiarize himself with the place and attempt making some drinks. 

He spent the last day researching on what the people usually ordered in the club and watched a few videos, but relied on his instincts to not fuck up. He was ready to play the role of a drinks provider for as long as the meeting would go. Then they would bolt. 

Mac could see Jack approach the bar from the side and settle right in front of Mac.

Jack wore a purple shirt with the first two buttons loose and the look was completed with black pants and one of his trademark rings, and a leather jacket that served to hide his gun. 

Scanning the crowd, Mac noticed Bozer, who had his navy blue suit on with a simple white shirt and Leanna with a matching blue dress, dancing and simultaneously observing the room. 

Riley wore a long black dress and was currently trying to flirt with one of the clubbers to not stand out. Desi was yet to arrive. 

"What can I get you?" Mac casually asked Jack, because they had to keep cover so the people around them won't suspect they knew each other. 

"Surprise me?" Jack winked and Mac knew that it was sent for the benefit of the people at the bar as much as it was a reassurance for Mac himself. 

Mac took a deep breath, and proceeded to mix several things in a shaker, easing on the alcohol so Jack wouldn’t get drunk or tipsy on the job. Although drunk Jack was loopy and hilarious, that was a thing for another time. 

Mac learned how to make this particular drink when he was in the phase of trying out cocktails and how they tasted (research and all that, Mac wasn't that much into drinking himself unless something was weighing him down and he wanted to just forget). A twist on the regular piña colada. 

He placed the glass in front of Jack. 

Jack eyed the drink suspiciously, but he seemed determined not to look like an idiot and not drinking the cocktail. Before he took the first sip, he angled his face so no one could see him talking to no one in particular. 

He cleared his throat and Mac heard it in stereo, from in front of him and in his ear through comms. 

"So, listen up, y'all. This is not a drill. I am about to break rule number one of our friendship and drink whatever it is that Mac just made for me. In case I start convulsing or something else, I want it on the record that it's his fault." 

Mac snorted. Jack had the flair for the dramatic sometimes, but Mac was fairly confident the drink tasted just fine. 

Jack took the first sip, a grimace on his face that usually meant he was hurting. The grimace morphed into a look of pure pleasure as Jack moaned almost obscenely at the taste. Mac could hear Jill giggle on the other end (she ran surveillance for them from the Phoenix), and Mac was sure Matty was rolling her eyes at Jack.

"Easy tiger." Mac couldn't help himself and Jack sent him a dirty look. 

"What is this  _ ohmygod _ ? It tastes amazing. I had no idea you were this good with mixing drinks. Usually you are a disaster in the kitchen." 

"It's simple chemistry, Jack. Not nuclear science."

"Dunno, hoss. With your propensity to blow things up..." Jack trailed off as he noticed Desi come in through the door and moved a bit to the side. 

Mac sent him a pointed look, but Jack just shrugged and tipped his glass towards him. 

"Cheers. Thanks for the drink." 

Mac nodded in acknowledgement and turned towards Desi that wore a bright red dress and definitely turned a few heads, both men and women. 

Mac smiled at her and he was glad that they didn't pursue a relationship past their initial attempt. They were better off as friends. Desi returned his smile and she situated herself at the bar. 

"A blue lagoon, please?" 

Mac obliged and he started preparing the drink when he felt a presence hovering at the bar directly in his line of sight, blocking the view he had to the door. 

The guy was tall, dark hair, and watched Mac with an eerie fascination. Mac almost dropped the shaker, because the guy looked like he was Murdoc's twin and gave off creepy vibes. 

Mac tried not to show how affected he was from the way the guy gave him an appreciative once over, gaze leering as it stopped below Mac's waist. 

Mac gulped and tried to pull himself together which was easier said than done. 

Mac could feel Jack seething not that far to the side, and he silently pleaded for the guy not to make a scene, because if Jack intervened they would have to blow their cover. Jack's tipping point was always Mac being threatened or worse, hurt. 

Mac poured Desi's drink in a glass and felt a hand circle his wrist.

Mac suppressed a flinch. This was not supposed to be the way things happened tonight. 

He tried to be as calm as possible and not show that he was scared to the bone. 

"Hi, gorgeous, my name is Kurt. Could I interest you with a drink?" 

Mac's skin was crawling with unease at the touch. He tried to be as polite as possible, but he desperately needed an out. 

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm on the job." 

"Just one. I'm buying." 

"I'm sorry, but no." 

All the while Kurt, if that was even the guy's real name, was holding Mac's wrist in a vice-like grip. Mac tried to get his hand back, but without success. He was wondering where Jack was, when he saw the reason too late. Walter Gordon was approaching the bar and Mac missed his entrance. 

"You are really a troublemaker, aren't you?" Kurt said, but before he could do anything, Gordon came right next to him and spoke lowly.

"He said no, am I right? You have to learn that no is no and not 'I'll keep pestering him till he says yes'." 

Kurt looked defiantly at him, but was probably intimidated by the way Gordon just loomed over him and let go of Mac's hand. But not before he pushed the glass with the drink on the counter in retaliation. 

Mac jumped for more than one reason.

"You okay?" Gordon asked Mac and Mac only nodded, not trusting his voice. 

The encounter with the guy left him rattled and the fact that he completely missed Gordon entering the club just added to his anxiety. And now he was in the center of attention. He could feel both Gordon and Desi look at him as he scrambled to find a rag and wipe the spilled drink. 

Instead his brain started working in overdrive and he was trying to locate the ingredients for a new drink. 

Someone was behind him and Mac almost screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw one of the waiters he saw earlier. She had a kind smile and a sympathetic look in her eyes. 

"I got this. Why don't you take a little break, okay?" 

Mac couldn't explain to her that he needed to stay there. But he heard Matty's voice in his ear telling him to take a break and not argue. 

"Okay." Mac reluctantly agreed and stepped aside from the bar. He was desperately waiting for this mission to be over.

After he stepped away in the hall, Mac was having trouble putting himself back together. He didn't know what it was about this encounter that had him acting like this, but he was glad Matty wasn't mad and yelling in his comm. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take it. 

Maybe it was that the guy reminded him of Murdoc. Or maybe something else that put him off. But Mac was shaking slightly and he desperately needed to calm down. 

And then Jack's voice was in his ear and Mac knew things were going to be okay. 

Which was when he noticed the dark shape in the corner. 

…

Jack would have to talk to Matty about these missions one of these days. Because it felt like they were just created to anger him more and to give him grief. And watching the kid in the middle of it, trying to play it off like he was not bothered by the attention, well it bothered Jack. 

Hence why Jack waltzed to the bar and ordered a drink. It wasn't part of the script, but seeing Mac so self conscious, and how he just looked over his shoulder, and brushing wayward strands of hair off his face in a nervous manner, killed Jack. Jack didn't know what it was, but it felt like this setting wasn't the right one for his kid. 

But as it often happened with their missions, Jack knew they couldn't pick the mission themselves. They worked on order. And even if they didn't feel comfortable, they had to push through. 

Which, Jack had to admit felt like a bit of a retaliation coming from James about how Jack went against his orders several times. He wasn't above arguing with his actual boss about the way he did things, but he was willing to let himself count to ten before he did something that could take him away from Mac.

And at the moment the relationship between father and son was strained as it was, even more than before, because Jack refused to go on the Kovacs mission and after Mac threatened Jack if he didn't tell him the reason, Mac Senior and Mac Junior had a fight of epic proportions. 

And after that it was as if a well had opened and James MacGyver picked the most fucked up missions to send them on. 

It wasn't like Jack didn't trust Mac to do the job, or that he didn't think Mac could handle it, Mac could and he was great at what he did. It was a fear Jack had of Mac being in these settings. 

They rarely went out as it was, but Mac was always for a laid back place, and not somewhere where your ears would bleed from the sheer amount of the volume in the speakers. 

Jack could feel a headache coming just from being in the club a short time. He hoped the drink was going to calm his nerves. 

Despite the grief he gave Mac on the regular, the drink tasted amazing and he made sure to tell Mac just that. 

And then the creep appeared out of nowhere. And the feeling in the back of Jack's head he had ever since the mission started intensified tenfold. 

...

It felt like Jack was watching from a fish tank, because he itched to help Mac with what he could see was an uncomfortable touch on his wrist. And unwanted. And Jack was tired of people just assuming it was okay to go to someone and touch them before asking them for consent to be touched. It was something he tried to teach everyone that he met, that you should be considerate, never let yourself react before asking.  _ You don't know if there aren't people who could be triggered by that touch. _

It seemed like the creep that looked so much like Crazy Banana Pants, wouldn't budge. Jack could see Desi gearing up to just whack the guy when Jack heard Riley's voice next to him, telling him Gordon arrived at the club. She had the club cameras open on her phone screen and Jack had to reluctantly go and hide and prepare to be a backup if things by any chance went south. He hated to be the one in the shadows this time. But the risk was bigger if he stayed. Gordon knew him and if he was as smart as Jack remembered, Gordon would definitely make him as not just another old geezer going to a nightclub. And Jack was in his 40s, not that old, but the point was, in the general meaning of the way Gordon knew him, it would be creating unnecessary risks and paperwork. 

Jack took one last look at the bar where Mac still struggled to get his hand out of the grasp of creep-o. 

Few moments later Riley spoke in her comm that the creep had been neutralized by Gordon and Jack was once again reminded of their case. And wondered what got into Gordon to sell state secrets that led to people being killed or imprisoned or forced to run. What motivated him to be the bad guy of the week? He was grateful he stopped his kid from getting harassed further, Jack did give him that. 

Jack inhaled and exhaled. 

He hoped the mission would be over soon. He had a bad feeling about things, and being in the job as long as he was, he learned that nothing could top his gut instincts.

Luckily he trusted his team so when the thumb drive was going to be exchanged everyone was ready to charge and get Gordon and Wright into custody with minimal fuss. 

As time went by and Mac wasn't back on his post at the bar, Jack felt dread lock itself in the pit of his stomach and he cursed this mission. 

_ Why was every easy mission never easy? _

...

Mac was stopped in his tracks when he saw the silhouette of someone lingering in the hall. It was wide enough for several people to pass up each other and the sound wasn't that loud. The man or woman, Mac couldn't tell from where he was standing, looked like they were waiting for someone. And the nightclub main door was in that corner as well. 

Mac had a bad feeling about this, and it was confirmed when the person showed itself. It was Kurt. 

"Hello, gorgeous. Long time no see." 

He was leering as he gave Mac a once over and Mac was going to puke from how it felt wrong. It really felt like Murdoc all over again. And he was alone with the team inside the club. 

Through comms he could pick up the chatter that they were getting closer to wrapping up so he found consolation in that. Not that it would make any difference if Kurt had other plans with Mac. 

Mac cursed his pocketless pants. He didn't have his trusted SAK on him and he felt vulnerable in the face of being looked at like a piece of meat. 

"You know, you never told me your name. How rude. If we are to get acquainted, I think you should extend me the courtesy of telling me how I can call you." 

"I think you are banging on the wrong door." Mac spoke and he was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "I am not interested in getting acquainted with you." 

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Someone waiting for you at home?" 

Mac knew that he had to come up with something and he chose to go with the truth.  _ His team. _

"Well my two sisters, my brother and his girlfriend and my father are currently in the club. If you don't want to start ruckus, I suggest you move on." 

"You are awfully confident, sweetheart. But I am not so easily deterred. I know your kind. You are acting like you are innocent. Too pure for this world. But all you need is to get the right man to teach you how it's done. To learn  _ how _ ."

The distance between them wasn't that large now and Mac was freaking out. He noticed Kurt holding something in his right hand thanks to one of the neon signs casting a light on it, and Mac froze. It was a syringe. 

Mac's heart was beating like crazy and he tried to calm down, but this was bad. Very bad. 

"So, what's it gonna be, gorgeous?" 

"No." 

Mac tried to sound defiant, but his voice shook on that one syllable. 

Several things happened at once. Kurt lifted his hand and came at him with the syringe raised. Mac went to block the hand and in one swift move he took Kurt's hand in his and snapped the wrist, thus releasing the syringe and kicking it as far from them as possible. Then Kurt just slapped him and Mac felt dazed for a moment. The moment it took Mac to recover was enough for Kurt to punch him and Mac could feel the skin split because of the pain it brought. Mac noticed the guy had a ring on that hand so maybe that's what caused the stronger pain on impact. 

Now, Mac was very good in hand to hand combat. And he gave as good as he got. So Mac just went nuts and swung. He wasn't gonna let Kurt do whatever he wanted to do with him,  _ or to him _ , and Mac shuddered at the thought. He received a kick to his thigh and Kurt swiped at his feet. Mac went down hard, but not before he pulled Kurt to the floor with him and used the momentum to bodily slam Kurt in the wall. Kurt wasn't down for long, kicking Mac in the stomach and with another swift kick Mac kind of blocked, they were at an impasse. 

Mac couldn't hear anything in his ear so he figured he lost his comm in the fight. 

_ Shit. _

The split second it took him to think of a way to tell his team he was in trouble was enough for Kurt to rearrange them and pin Mac more effectively. Even with his wrist hurt, the guy managed to pin Mac's hands on either side of his head. And Mac realized with shock that Kurt was hard where their middles made contact. 

"Mmm, that feels nice, sweetheart. I'm gonna have so much fun with you. You'll beg me for more when I'm done. Are you gonna scream my name? Oh, I bet you will. You'll be so good for me."

Kurt made the mistake of moving a bit, no, not moving, dry humping Mac's leg. With the other one Mac kicked as hard as he could then freed one of his hands and punched him. He punched him again for good measure and picked himself off the floor and he started running towards the end he came from, intending to go back to the club. Just then the door opened and Mac thought he was going to faceplant on the floor when he saw it was Jack. Jack expertly caught Mac in his arms just as Mac crashed into the softness of Jack's body. A sob lodged itself in his throat and he almost yelped when the door to the inside of the club was yanked open and banged against the wall. The loud sound combined with the volume of the music had Mac whimpering and Jack tentatively wrapped Mac more securely in his embrace. Mac was grateful for Jack but also he felt self conscious about himself in a situation where he showed vulnerability in a crowded place. The good thing was that the people inside had no idea about what happened. 

When Mac raised his head to peek he saw Desi run like a bat out of hell and in no time at all she had Kurt tied up and ready to transport him back to the Phoenix together with their targets. He did attack a federal agent after all, albeit from a secret organization.  _ Secret-ish.  _

Mac could giggle with what his brain was coming up with, but he was reminded of the reality and why they were in the club when Riley, Bozer and Leanna came out with Gordon and Wright in custody. 

Gordon looked at Mac and was getting ready to say something then he probably saw Jack, because Jack tensed under him.

"I should have figured out it was you when you backed out of the bar earlier." Gordon griped, but there was something underneath the tone of his voice that sounded like sadness or regret. 

"I don't know how you did it, since you are practically smothering him with that hug." 

To Mac's shock, Jack released the grip he had on him, but Mac squeezed Jack's side, silently pleading with him to not let go. 

"I just did my job, Gordon." 

Jack's voice sounded off, strained, and Mac couldn't wait to get home so they could talk. 

"Yeah. Always stickler for the rules. Only when they fit you, Dalton." 

"Shut up." Leanna growled and she nudged Gordon to move forward. 

Mac only sank further into Jack's embrace and let Jack hold his weight. 

...

Jack knew that he should have gotten Mac to get checked out by Medical, but the kid insisted that he didn't have any serious injuries (the cut to his cheek and constant wincing told a different story, but Jack didn't want to argue) and  _ can we please go home now, Jack? _

It would take a stronger man than Jack to deny the kid's request. Besides, Jack would have insisted more if he wasn't sure that Mac was telling the truth. 

The drive to Mac's house was tense. Jack didn't know what was the reason why Mac was holding himself back, but the only thing that Jack could think of was Mac being mad at him. He was supposed to protect the kid, and watch his back, but he failed to do that when he let the creep touch his kid and from what little he saw as Mac flew towards the door and the bruises on Mac's face and hands, he attacked Mac and to know that Jack could have prevented that... Jack wasn't feeling the best about it. So Mac was right to get mad at him. Jack could take that as long as Mac let him take care of him. 

Mac unlocked the door to the house with shaking hands and Jack almost offered to do it for him, but refrained from doing so. 

They left their go bags next to the door. Jack only recently got to start calling the place "his" as well, Bozer moving in with Leanna prompted Mac to ask him to be his new roommate and Jack was too happy to accept the offer. 

Right now, he felt like he was ready to go and drive to his place that he had it for just in case. He paid someone to keep the apartment clean two times a week. He didn't have the heart to sell it. Mac's house felt more like home than the apartment ever did, but Jack was a nostalgic son of a bitch. 

It felt as if he did the right thing, because as much as he wanted to stay, and keep an eye on Mac he was sure Mac would tell him to fuck off. 

It was as if Mac sensed Jack feeling like the lowest scum on earth and stood in front of him. The hand on his elbow felt like he was zapped with electricity and he jumped, startling both himself and Mac. 

Mac watched him with a mix of worry and sadness and Jack didn't understand, why did Mac look at him like that? 

"Hey, Jack. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"You'd be glaring at me if I pulled that by now, so it's not nothing." 

It was cute how Mac tried to be intimidating and glare at Jack with his cheek bruised and bloody and his split lip. 

"Let me get these fixed for ya'." Jack reached a hand to touch Mac's face but thought better than do that. 

"Jack." Mac stopped him, voice stern.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Jack tried for a smile, but he knew he wasn't feeling it. 

"You are upset. I don't know why. Scratch that, I have a pretty good idea why."

"So, you are not mad at me?" 

"Mad at you? Jack, you did your job. You couldn't risk blowing the mission." 

"Yeah, but you always come first to me. And I failed you." 

"No, you didn't." 

"Your face says otherwise." 

"Jack, this is not your fault. He would have done it either way. I'm not sure how much you could have stopped him if you were around. He had a syringe with him. Planned to drug me or something. What if he drugged you as well?" 

"Shit, Mac." 

"I was scared for a while there. He was so... creepy. And I wanted to tell you, I was gonna try and be subtle about speaking into my comm, but he-" 

"Oh, kid." 

Mac was trembling and while Jack was busy feeling guilty he saw the shirt was ripped in several places and Mac's pants were wrinkled. He didn't know what to make of it, but after the state Mac was in at the club, Jack guessed they fought for a while before Riley saw it on her phone screens and alerted Jack of what was happening in the hall. 

"I'll go and grab the first aid kit. Do you want to be in the bedroom or bathroom?" 

"Bedroom. That way I can change out of these clothes too." 

Jack nodded and got to the bathroom through Mac's room. He rummaged under the counter and pulled the box then promptly came back to the room. And gasped when he saw the way Mac's back looked. The whole back was one massive bruise. Mac turned around when he heard Jack gasp and Jack was met with the colorful palette of bruises on Mac's torso as well. 

Mac sighed. 

"I hoped you wouldn't see them." 

"Why would you?" 

"I know that you are just going to blame yourself more and I don't want that. I don't want you to think so little of yourself any more than you want it when it's me." 

"It's different with you, Mac." 

"It really isn't." 

And the kid was so convinced in it that Jack didn't have the heart to tell Mac he was wrong. That Jack was truly at fault. 

But accepting what Mac said would put him at ease, so Jack mustered a smile and gently led Mac to the bed. He hoped Mac would let it go for the moment. 

"Give me your hand." 

Mac did and Jack cleaned it as carefully as possible then rubbed some ointment and wrapped them lightly. 

"You have to take better care of these, bud." 

"I know. But it was either that or him overpowering me. And the alternative was..." Mac trailed off and Jack wondered what was that Mac wasn't telling him. 

Jack cleaned Mac's split lip next and put butterfly strips on the cut that extended to the skin above his lip. And last was the cheek. 

Jack was careful not to make the cut bleed again. The bruise was blooming and it felt tender under Jack's hand. After he cleaned Mac's face, Jack let Mac put on a t-shirt and smiled when he noticed it was one of his. 

Jack himself went to what was formerly Bozer's room and now his, and changed into comfier clothes. He grabbed his laptop and returned to Mac's room, grabbing an ice pack on his way back. 

Mac was sitting where Jack left him and accepted the ice, immediately going to his cheek to relieve the pain. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." 

As Jack settled against the headboard, Mac turned around and he opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. He looked so defeated and Jack wondered what was going on with him when Mac told him. 

How Kurt threatened him, about what he wanted to do to him, and how Mac was scared that the guy would succeed. 

Jack pulled him into a hug and kept telling Mac that he was safe and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, mission be damned. 

After a while Mac calmed down and just cuddled closer to Jack. 

"You feelin' like watching a movie?" 

"Yeah. I don't think I'm going to sleep any time soon." 

"I've got you covered. Settle in." 

Mac slid on the bed until he placed his head on Jack's thigh. Jack had his laptop perched on his knees and they both focused on the screen. Jack played "The Old Guard" even though they had watched it a couple of times by now. By the time the Immortals recruited Nile, Mac was asleep. Jack carefully removed the melting ice pack and started running his hand through Mac's hair. It was as much for Mac's comfort as it was for his and Jack kept at it while he watched the movie. 

Mac snuggled closer in sleep and Jack was in awe from how much Mac trusted him that he was so relaxed in his presence. Jack definitely had to work more to justify his trust after tonight. 

Tomorrow was a new day after all. They could start over. As long as the kid deemed him worthy of trust, Jack wasn't going to question it. 

And there was nowhere else Jack would want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if by any chance you recognized the name of Walter Gordon, I directly took it from Grave Danger, the s finale of CSI. And Jeffrey Wright is a nod to Jeffrey McKeen, the bastard that killed Warrick.   
> I couldn't help myself, as much as with naming the creep Kurt... which is once again Thistle's fault because I will forever connect Kurt with Murdoc now :) 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
